


Moulin Rouge

by thegleefeels



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Hiatus Madness Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegleefeels/pseuds/thegleefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Moulin Rouge, a night club where the rich and poor men alike come to be entertained by the dancers, things take a wicked turn for Blaine as he starts a deadly love affair with the star courtesan of the club, Kurt. But his affections are also coveted by the club's patron: the Duke. A dangerous love triangle ensues as Kurt and Blaine attempt to fight all odds to stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Story strongly based on the film Moulin Rouge, Blaine as Christian and Kurt as Satine, with some added angst of my own. Story set in the 1920’s. Please enjoy and review. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor any of it’s characters.

In France, there is a writer. His name, Blaine Anderson. His life, in the past. You will know from what you hear, and what you read, what you think and experience is all you. Who he is is all him. And who he will be is made up of him. Not him though, the other him. But we'll get to that. The writer, Blaine. What he writes and what he believes was his forever. Here you will witness that. Right Now.

Only the sounds of the click and tap echoed through the isolated, dusty room. The rest you only hear if you're close. He breathes through the pipe in his mouth. Up at his eyes, they moved where his fingers went, dancing across the keys, only glancing up to see if the rhythm created what was needed on the page. A dark curl fell over his face yet his tan arms leading to his lanky fingers never flinched to correctly place it. Clothing clung to him resembled what you saw on the streets. Tan overcoat that, of course was off, to prevent perspiration. A white undershirt pinned down with suspenders that were also pulling up his pants by stretching over his well-built shoulders. His short legs lead to shoes he's had for years easily. Scuffed and warn at the tips from experience. Underneath his shirt his chest heaved steadily up and down at a very different pace than his fast thinking. He let out a breath and halted, taking the pipe out of his mouth and swallowing to somehow moisten his dry throat. His honey-amber eyes gazed contently to the paper and he pulled it out with his sore fingers. The fifteen words at the top, "the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return."

The comfortable silence was shifted by a sudden thud on the ancient wood plastered on the architecture. Caused by a man dressed similarly, but cleaner. The man opened the door and Blaine recognized him immediately, a smile glazing over his face. 

"Wes, nice to see you." He greeted in his soft voice.

"And you as well." The man smiled and tipped his hat, as they did. He let out a breath and looked around at the place littered in paper, cigars, towels, and dirty clothes. "How long have you been hibernating, my friend?" He inquired.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Ah, to hibernate I would need food and warmth. You lack in research." He smiled charmingly and stood, attempting to tighten up the place. 

Wes smiled at his friend and straightened out his hat. "David should be here shortly. You are still joining us for lunch?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just as Wes took in a breath to begin a response, heavy breathing entered the room, interrupting him. 

"And there he is." Wes finished lamely. 

"Hello lads," David managed to breathe out and smiled. 

"Don't have the baby in here, Wes." Blaine joked as his usual self, smiling and chuckling lightly under his breath.

David gave a dry, stifled laugh. "If you must know, I rushed in here for you. I am in desperate need of a screenwriter. No time to waste, pack your typewriter and printer paper. Your pipe, too."

Blaine raised his eyebrows once again, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "I'm always one for surprises, but this seems a little out of character for you. Why such little notice?"

David shook his head. "Like I said, no time to waste." He left Blaine no time to reply as he fled the room.

Wes opened his mouth and held up a finger in counter. "What about lunch?" He asked seriously, quickly following after him. 

Blaine only laughed softly at his friends and did as he was asked, packing his familiarities in an old dusty bag and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing his tan coat. 

When they arrived at the broken down, two story facility, Blaine looked up at it and tilted his head, smiling. "Boys, you shouldn't have. It's beautiful." He hugged them tightly. 

Wes rolled his eyes. "Get this over with, David, what are we doing here?" He cringed as Blaine squeezed his arms around them. 

David wiggled out of Blaine's embrace and away from Wes. "Come with me, fellas." He paid the cab driver and hurried off into the building, the door screeching as he pulled it open, and the wooden floors creaking underneath their feet as they made their way upstairs. Blaine looked around. The place was Victorian. Vintage in an old kind of way. There were pictures hanging of formal and present royalty, over the torn and dusty rose-patterned wallpaper. The staircase was lined with white carpet, but as the years went on it was tarnished with substances of the earth, transferred from footwear.

He made his way upstairs, following David into a room. 3 other men accompanied the room. One tall and lanky, one short and plump, and one in between. Blaine observed them and smiled warmly. 

"Good evening, gentleman. Excuse my appearance. You see, I was dragged here by my friend with little- well- no notice, actually." 

David sighed and introduced the 3 mean as Mario, Sanquinto, and Anton. Blaine shook their hands.

"I heard something about a screenwriting?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows and looking at them all. 

Wes sighed and glanced at his watch. "And I heard something about lunch." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes." Mario confirmed, with a deep voice. "You see, our screenwriter fell-"  
"Through the floor." Sanquinto finished. 

Blaine chuckled, setting his bag down. "Your screenwriter fell through the floor." He said, not as a question.

Anton nodded and motioned to a good-sized hole on through the wooden floor. 

Blaine nodded. "Astonishing. I hope he's alright, but you know what they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure."

"I don't think that's how it's said-"

"So." He clapped his hands and gave his famous smile. "I'm taking the honoring assumption that I'm the wanted screenwriter?" 

David nodded. "Yes. You are. Please Blaine. This play needs to be presented by tonight." 

Blaine looked at him. "Tonight? Wes-"

"I know you can do it. This is the most important play of our career. It will be presented at the Moulin Rouge if we make it through. Come on, you hibernated all daylong and I saw- what? Like, 50 pages crumbled on the floor." 

"Crumbled. Exactly."

"Still. You're an amazing writer, Blaine. We need you."

"Hmm, keep going." Blaine closed his eyes and smiled, immodestly. 

Wes rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself, Shakespeare."

Blaine smiled and put a hand over his heart, opening his eyes and looking to Wes. "I am honored to be compared to one that produced such intellectual literature. Thank you." He patted his shoulder, making Wes roll his eyes once again.

"So you'll do it?" David asked.

"I will. You men have got yourself a screenwriter! I'll watch my step," he said, glancing to the hole in the floor. "Marshio, Sandintio, Angust... Pleasure to meet you all." He smiled as he attempted each name, shaking each of their hands. He sat at the old desk, and he got to work.

The Moulin Rouge. The most infamous cabaret in all of Paris. Birthplace of the can-can, and the seductive dance to most all courtesans. All who went there had the time of their lives, and all who worked there, lived their lives in time. Any dancer and performer you could think of could be found in the Moulin Rouge. But most famous of all. Most renounced. The one who he would soon be made up of. Yes, this is he. The performer, Kurt Hummel. 

Faces were happy and hands were together as the audience watched performers, but as Kurt performed, lips were parted, eyes were locked, and hands were still. His thin, long legs walked him onto stage. Trailing up is his slender waist covered in glitter most all the time led up to his lengthy gorgeous neck that cradled his delegate, porcelain face. His cheekbones carved in by work of angels, and his eyes bounced off his face from the contrast of bright blue to the pale skin. He engaged in performing and sexual favors. He did what he needed to get by, as all did. 

And tonight, his customer was the duke, Adam Crawford.

"Come on! We need to leave! We're already late!" David sighed, pounding on the locked door. 

"A writer needs his space for ideas to roam free, Wesley, I told you." He heard a soft voice reply, and he sighed. 

"Just be sure to wear nice clothes, be down here in 5 minutes, not a minute later!" Blaine finally heard the steps creek away.

He blew out a breath through his soft lips and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head as he stared at the paper before him. Only 15 words printed on the front for this play being presented tonight at the cabaret. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

He swallowed thickly, once again to rehydrate his throat. "That'll have to do." He said under his breath, placing it carefully in his bag, and slipped on a nicer, navy jacket. 

Walking into the Moulin Rouge was all light. First light, and then noise. Lots of both. Blaine blinked and squinted, readjusting his eyes to fit this special place he has never been a part of. He had only ever been used to squinting to read print on paper, not to be prepared for light to be flashed in his face. Quickly, he was escorted to a table. 

Kurt smiled his show smile, striding out onto stage. 

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat or help you at the automat

He shimmied down a poll on the stage and winked at the audience, continuing to sing the song in his soft, airy voice.

Men grow cold as girls grow old  
We all lose our charm in the end  
But square cut or pear shape  
These rocks don't lose their shape

Kurt bit his lip against his smirk and leant against a table, singing and performing beautifully.

Blaine's eyes widened and he let out a slow breath. "My god.." He watched, mesmerized.

Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Yeah diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Let's rock

While the song was on instrumental break and he was smiling out at the crowd, he took that chance to scan the crowd in search of the duke.

"Where is he?" He said through his teeth, still smiling, he asked one of the performers.

She looked and saw who she thought was Adam, but was Blaine.

"The one in the navy jacket. At least, that's where the duke's supposed to be sitting..." The girl told him, unsure, motioning to the man in the spot of the duke where Blaine was placed.

Kurt smiled. "Not bad." He winked at Blaine, earning a blush and a wide smile back. 

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
There may come a time when a hardboiled employer  
Thinks you're awful nice, but get that ice or else no dice

He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
It's then that those spouses  
And diamonds are a girl's best friend

Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Yeah diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Let's rock again

Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Kurt finished the song, and it followed with a round of applause.

"Go, now!" David practically shoved him out of the seat, eyes on Kurt. "He winked at you! Now's your chance to pitch him our idea. He knows you're coming, just read the story."

Blaine's breathing was hard and everything happening around him didn't seem real. He nodded. "I-I- okay." 

He was soon shoved into a room that was the best he'd seen in the day. He smiled and let out a breath, shaking off his nerves. He looked around. "Nice..." He said to himself. 

"I was thinking the same thing." He heard behind him, making him quickly turn. Only to see one Kurt Hummel.

Kurt smirked and closed the door. "I have to say, for once I'm impressed with their choice." 

Blaine blushed and smiled, nodding his head a little. "I- well, thank you. I haven't even done anything yet and I'm flattered."

Kurt grinned at that. "Haven't done anything yet, huh? Well, me neither." He stepped closer to Blaine.

Blaine let out a breath and turned his head to hide his blush, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I-uh, let's just get this over with?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, offended. He breathed out. "Fine then." He took off his robe, now only in his briefs, he lay on the bed and grinned. "Lay down then."

Blaine, if possible, blushed even more. "I- honestly prefer to do it standing, if you don't mind." 

Kurt let out a breath and nodded, shrugging. "I've had stranger requests." He smiled and got off the bed, moving close to Blaine.

Blaine breathed out as Kurt's eyes locked on his, and it was as if his whole life shifted in a way he was in no control of, a way that warned him his life would take an incredible, bittersweet turn. 

Kurt smirked and Blaine took that as his que. "Ahem, okay… Um, I guess I'll start here. The greatest thing-"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Oh, dirty talk?"

Blaine widened his eyes and laughed nervously. "Excuse me?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "Keep going. Everyone has their kinks." He went back on the bed. 

Blaine nodded slowly, confused as ever. "I-It's a little but funny, this feeling inside..."

Kurt let out a breath, almost a moan, throwing his head back. "Keep going."

Blaine looked at him and breathed in. "I'm not one of those- w-who can...easily hide."

Kurt looked up and meant to smirk, but found his eyes getting stuck in the Hazel.

"I don't have much money…" Blaine glanced away, but still held the gaze. "But if I did, I'd buy a big house where...we both could live." He took a deep breath and walked slowly to Kurt. He moved his tan hands to hold his pale ones, smiling a bit as Kurt's trance only began; he continued the song as a poem.

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you..."

Kurt breathed out a blushed. God, his blush was beautiful. He smiled, as he was flustered with the overcoming feeling of chance, and embraced it.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world." 

At this part, Blaine smiled and stood Kurt up, twirling him around before joining their bodies together and moving in a slow dance, continuing, and his gaze still on the bright blue.

"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, feeling empowered by the words. With a strange sense of comfort. He knew this.

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." 

He fit the part perfectly, as the look in Kurt's eyes glistened, highlighting the blue/green feature. He took a deep breath as he finished. 

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."

When it ended. When the perfection came to a close and the world around them settled in like a fry mold, their faces were inches apart, and hazel never left blue. The breath sunk together as if being one for forever. And the hands held fearlessly and forever. Only to be interrupted with the sound of the door, and the footsteps of the duke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke gets to know Blaine and his intensions. He does not like what he sees or what he hears. Time to keep a close eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short but meaningful chapter (: Thank you all for the favorites, followers, and reviews so far! It means a lot. For those of you wondering, I update every Saturday. Sooner if I get lots of reviews wanting faster updates. (: This fanfic is also posted on Wattpad, Tumblr, FanFiction, and ScarvesandCoffee!
> 
> Tumblr: http://thegleefeels.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: @thegleefeels  
> Twitter: @thegleefeels
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor any of it’s characters.

"Owe! -" Blaine held his shin after embracing the hard kick from the other beautiful man.

"Shh! Get behind the bed!" He shoved him away and breathed shakily as he turned to the door where the duke, Adam Crawford, was entering.

Kurt fixed his hair quickly and smiled breathlessly. "Duke, pleasure." He brought Adam's hand up to his lips and gently laid a kiss on it. 

Adam smiled and tilted as head. "Not as pleasurable as what I saw tonight."

Kurt blushed and smiled softly. "Oh, well, thank you. I do try my best-" he glanced back to see Blaine inching away from the bed, he quickly backed up to cover him, accidentally stepping on his fingers, earning a "Fu-"

The pale man quickly cleared his throat to cover up his mishap. "Anyway! This room is far too messy..." He slowly backed Adam up, hoping he would walk through the door with him. "...What do you say we-"

"What's that?" Adam asked slowly, looking passed Kurt.

Realizing what his sights would be set on, he quickly took Adam's arms and spun him around. "Oh! Oh- I..." He looked in his eyes, but found a pull away from him, to the writer.

Blaine peeked his head out from behind the bed and bit his lip, getting an idea as his eyes lit up; he quickly mouthed the gorgeous words to Kurt. "It's a little bit funny..."

Kurt nodded and looked back to Adam, being sure to lock his gaze and distract him while Blaine snuck out. 

Adam smiled and watched, not expecting a performance. Well, of this kind at least.

Kurt brushed Adam's hair back and looked back at Blaine.

As he slowly and quietly stood from behind the bed, he mouthed the next words to Kurt. "This feeling inside."

"This feeling inside." He quickly looked back to the blonde duke, and then glanced back at Blaine.

"I'm not one to pose… oh-oh! I-I'm not one of those who can- easily hide." He breathed out and cupped Adam's cheek, letting him fall into the spell that was totally and completely Kurt. He wasn't the only one.

Kurt no longer needed the help from Blaine as the words flooded back to his mind along with emotions and sparks from a love he knew would be deadly. 

Kurt let his airy, angelic voice take over the song, as his eyes now locked on the writer's. 

"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world..." He ended, kissing Adam's cheek ever so gently as he kept his gaze with the other.

Blaine breathed and smiled as his heart did something in his chest he's written about but never known. His mind went in a direction he's known but never lived. And his legs took him to what he would forever know as his reason. 

Kurt shook his head quickly, hoping for him to leave and avoid chaos from the duke’s obvious future confusion and anger. But Blaine didn't care.

Adam turned to see exactly what Kurt was shaking his head at and came face to face with him. He raised his eyebrows and glanced to the pale one. "I-... who's this?"

"Me?" Blaine laid a hand on his chest and also glanced to Kurt. "Me... Well, I'm the- the writer! Of course, that's me." He nodded, more to himself than the duke.

Adam tilted his head, still confused as to what this man was doing in his chamber, specially set up for Kurt and himself.

Blaine tilted his head to match his. "You seem confused. You see- I'm here, specially requested, to write a play for the Moulin Rouge." He smiled and lifted his chin proudly. "And how far would a production here go without your permission and supervision, good sir?"

Adam narrowed his eyes at Blaine and nodded slowly, unconvinced. "Not too far. Not too far at all." Kurt bit his lip at the scene and resisted the urge to marry his hand to his face.

"And Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, smiling and turning to him, causing the man to look at him with now a new confusion. 

"Kurt, I was hoping, would be my star." He went beside Kurt and rubbed his hand over the soft skin of his back, resisting the urge to moan at the perfection of the layout of this perfect human. "A-After all, he is the main performer in the cabaret." 

Adam took in a breath and watched him closely. "That is true. Well then, let's get on with it. I have- things to attend to." He said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt blushed softly over his cheekbones and nodded, looking at Blaine and hoping some sort of idea had formed in his head in minutes. And it did.

"Right, right..." Blaine nodded and quickly pulled out a chair, pushing on Adam's chest to sit him down and earning a glare from the man. "You sit- I'll get things prepared..." He said absentmindedly, sorting things out in the room, his mind working quickly. He ripped the curtains from the window, making Kurt cringe, and draped them over the bed and above the partition to create a stage-like illusion. 

He took a deep breath and smiled, clapping his hands together. "We open with a sitar player-" he motioned to himself and widened his smile. "Now, the sitar player is of course- poor, very much in need of work. When suddenly!" He rushed to grab a much too lifelike doll from the cabinet and dramatically threw it to the floor. "A man crashes through his ceiling!" 

Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the story that surprisingly didn't seem too made up. 

"The 3 men above, Marshio, Sandintio, and Angust, rushed down to the man, now in desperate need for a new sitar player, their previous one having just fell through the floor."

Adam raised his eyebrows at this dramatic yet compelling presentation.

"Of course, the needy yet classy sitar player says yes." He smiled and moved things around on the stage to weakly resemble the Moulin Rouge. 

"At the- um, Jasmine Violleta… A nightclub downtown. There is-" his breathing hitched as hazel turned to blue and the smile undeniably formed on his face. "The most beautiful man in the world." Kurt blushed and scratched the back of his neck, taking a step more toward the stage, joining Blaine.

Blaine glanced to the duke before taking the pale hands in his own. He smiled at Kurt. 

"When performing," he continued, twirling Kurt around, making him chuckle softly. "He spots the duke." He said this fearfully glancing to Adam. "Or who he believes to be the duke." He looked back to the man beside him and pushed him down on the bed. "Ready to- fulfill duties, the sitar player enters, handsome as ever." He grinned to himself and winked at Kurt. "The beautiful performer is expecting to give a sexual favor, but what he gets- it's oh...so much more." He said the last part quietly, sharing a meaningful gaze with Kurt. 

"As they share a moment of truth and beauty together," he smiled softly. "The man begins to fall. In love, that is." He took Kurt's hands and lifted him from the bed, standing again with him on stage and smiling. He brushed an auburn strand from the beauty and let out a breath, reminding himself who was watching. 

"But he can't." He said this looking in Kurt's eyes. "Because the man is only a writer." He laughed dryly and swallowed over his usually dry throat. "How could a performer like him possibly love a poor sitar player? Especially when he was supposed to be with the duke..." 

Kurt looked in his eyes with longing, wanting to stop the show and kiss him. Kiss him with everything he is and say it doesn't matter. But it does. "But-" he interrupted his thoughts, hopefully. "They don't let that get in the way. No," he shook his head thoughtfully and gave a soft smile. "They run away. And they live- happily ever after." He chuckled lightly at the cheesy ending but stayed smiling, he looked to Adam.

Adam cleared his throat, fetching them out of their daze. "This play, it's about- love?"

Blaine smiled softly and nodded. "Well, of course."

Adam tilted his head, somewhat in question. "You believe in love?"

Blaine's breathing hitched and he chuckled a little, keeping a smile, he shook his head. "Of course I do." He moved to look in Kurt's eyes. "Above all things I believe in love. Love…gives us oxygen."

Adam took a deep breath and stood from his chair, clapping slowly. "Bravo...bravo..." He grinned. "We can begin work on this tomorrow."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he smiled. "I-really? Oh, sir, thank you, thank you." He shook Adam's hand a little too much. 

The duke nodded and breathed out. "Yes yes... and you made the perfect casting decision. Kurt is the perfect choice for the role. The sitar player- however," he looked at Blaine closely. "We'll keep looking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review!

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
